People are used to drink, especially in the holidays. Drinks can add attraction to the festival. Also, people are used to drink daintily. For example, wine requires lower temperature to improve the taste, thus, people usually cool down the wine in ice water when they are drinking; for some other wines, people prefer to drink warmly in the winter, so that they warm up the wines in warm water.
In the prior arts, there are some apparatus such as icing drink apparatus and warming drink apparatus. For example, for the icing drink apparatus, such as an ice bucket, ice and water are put in the bucket, then the wine or beer is put in ice water; another example is an ice cup, in which the water is filled between the inner layer and the outer layer of the cup, and the water is frozen to be ice, then the drinks are filled in the cup and become iced drink. As an example of a drink warming apparatus, there is a warm bottle disclosed in Chinese Patent No. 02244887.X, in which the warm water is filled in the outer bottle, and drinks are filled in the inner bottle, and then the inner bottle is put inside the outer bottle. As another example, in a drink warming device disclosed in Chinese Patent No. 98203364.8, an electric heater unit is set in the base of the device, and the temperature is controlled in a desired range by a temperature control unit, and so on.
In such an apparatus, bottles are affixed in respect to the apparatus, thus, it looks stiffly, vapidly and without fun; at the same time, in such apparatus, water or ice is used as heat carrier and the heat is transferred via the bottle. Although the medium is liquid, the liquid is in relatively static state, so that the efficiency of icing drink or warming drink is relatively low, especially using water and ice together as the medium.